1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid treatment apparatus and a liquid treatment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sterilizing apparatuses have been proposed that treat water to be treated, such as contaminated water, with plasma. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4784624 describes a sterilizing apparatus including a high-voltage electrode and a ground electrode that are disposed with a predetermined space therebetween in water to be treated within a treatment tank. The sterilizing apparatus, having such a structure, causes an electrical discharge by applying a high-voltage pulse to these electrodes, to generate plasma in a bubble that is formed by instantaneous boiling, thereby generating OH, H, O, O2−, O−, and H2O2, which kills microorganisms and bacteria.